


You Can Do this

by nothingbutuseless



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Fluff, Hurt and comfort, M/M, More tags to be added
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-28 00:25:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17777066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nothingbutuseless/pseuds/nothingbutuseless
Summary: Set after the end of kh3. Sora goes off to rescue Kairi and Roxas finds him. They have a little discussion and fluff ensures.





	You Can Do this

Sora sat on a cliff as the sun began to set. Just hours ago he had decided to try and get Kairi back with the power of awakening but he just can’t seem to leave just yet. 

He had been so focused on getting her back but he’s holding back, and he doesn’t know why. He just, it feels like he’s torn between going and staying and it confuses him.

Maybe it’s because-

“Sora.”

Said boy turns around to meet a twin pair of blue eyes. 

“Roxas? What’re you doing here?” 

“I could ask you the same thing. I thought you were gonna go save your friend. What are you doing moping around here for?” 

Sora frowned, “I’m not moping.” 

The same frown appeared on Roxas’s face. “That’s exactly what it looks like to me. What, you got cold feet all of a sudden?” 

“It’s... not that.” 

Roxas sat down beside Sora, “Then what is it?” 

The spikey-haired teen sighed, swinging his legs, “I don’t know. It’s kind of hard to explain. Like, I know I need to go and find her, but at the same time I want to stay,  you know?”

Sora looked over to his ex Nobody who looked deep in thought, several beats of silence passed and Sora felt anxious of the silence so he simply shrugged. 

“Never mind, it really doesn’t matter anyway. Maybe I’m just being paranoid and getting cold feet all of a sudden. I’m sorry to have-“ 

A hand stops Sora from getting up and he blinks before slowly sitting back down. Roxas has a deep frown on his face and Sore can tell that it does matter. 

“Sora don’t say that what your feeling doesn’t matter because it does. It always has. Simply feeling anxious over this is normal, at least I think it is. But she’s your friend, and you hate to see your loved ones getting hurt right?”

A nod was all Roxas received. 

“Well then you probably shouldn’t keep her waiting you know. The sooner you go the sooner you two would come back.” 

Sora looked down, “But...” 

Sora’s eyes widen when he feels a hand on top of his and he looks to see that the hand belonged to Roxas. 

“Sora you can do this. I may not like the idea of you risking your life but I know that this is what you do and it’s a quality of yours, albeit it’s a quality that would sometimes get you killed,” Sora rubs the back of his neck nervously, “it’s what makes you, well you and I wouldn’t have that any other way.” 

“Roxas...” 

Sora felt Roxas tighten his grip on Sora’s hand and intertwined their fingers. 

They haven’t really had time to specify what they were because of the events leading up to the Keyblade War, but they knew what they felt for the other and that was enough for now. 

“Now I think it’s about time you get going so you won’t have to keep Kairi waiting longer than she has to. Come on.” 

Roxas stood up and their hands separated in the process. He then held out his hand which Sora took. A few inches separated the two and time seemed to slow down, as if they were the only ones in the world. 

Sliding an arm around Sora’s waist, the blonde gently pulled Sora closer, “Don’t get any unnecessary injuries alright? And be safe.” 

Sora places a hand on his Nobody’s chest, a broad smile on his face, “No promises, but I’ll try.” 

A smile etched onto the blonde’s face, “Thank you.” 

Neither knew who leaning in first, whether it was Roxas who pulled him in by the waist or Sora who pulled Roxas in by his jacket but the moment their lips met time seemed to stand still. 

Sora slowly pulled back just enough so that when he spoke, his lips brushed against Roxas’s, “I should get going.” 

“Right. Well then, be safe and make sure you both come back alive.” 

They slowly separated from each other and Sora quickly kissed Roxas’s cheek before he began backing up. 

“I will.” 

Roxas watched with a smile as Sora took off, knowing that despite the chance of only one returning, he felt the conviction on Sora’s words, knowing he would keep his word. 


End file.
